This invention relates to improved wrought zinc alloys and more particularly to eutectic and near eutectic zinc alloys which are eutectic and near eutectic compositions consisting essentially of zinc, aluminum, copper and magnesium, having highly favorable castability, tensile strength, tensile strength stability, shear strength, and platability characteristics. The zinc alloys of the present invention are ideally suited to continuous casting operations and in this regard are superior to eutectoid and near eutectoid compositions comprising zinc, aluminum, copper and magnesium. This is due in large measure to the small freezing range of the eutectic and near eutectic alloys of this invention.
Eutectoid and near eutectoid alloys, i.e., those containing about 20-25% aluminum have been found to present continuously casting difficulties attributable to segregation and shrinkage. Further, it has been found that casting high aluminum content alloys involves high energy requirements because of their relatively high pouring temperatures. Moreover the eutectoid and near eutectoid alloy systems generally precluded the implementation of relatively simple, efficient and economic procedures conventionally employed with eutectic and near eutectic alloy systems.